jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsien-Ko (Continuum-59343921)
Tsien-Ko --- Chinese Vampire, Sister to Mei-Ling Background Tsien-Ko and her twin sister, Mei-Ling. One is a Chinese Vampire, also called a Kuang-Shi or Walking Ghost, and the other is a Spiritualist linked to her as her familiar. Both are formerly of the Shao tribe but were adopted into the Tsiel vampire bloodline by their blood cousin, Ling-Ko, who is the Queen vampire of her nation. Sometime around the 1730s, Tsien-Ko was born with her twin Shao Lin-Lin (called Mei-Ling). During this time, ghosts and spirits of the dead arose from their resting places and attacked a rural Chinese village. After her mother was killed by a powerful Darkstalker, she and her sister decided to use Tensei-no-Jutsu to save her, but they used a prohibited sub-division of this technique, Igyo Tenshin-no-Jutsu, and fought to release their mother's soul from the dark. This turned the twins into a jiāngshī, a type of Chinese zombie (with powers that more closely resemble a ghost). This, however, also gave the two unusual abilities which the two use to fight for their purposes. Mei-Ling is actually the ward-paper (fú) on Tsien-Ko's hat. Tsien-Ko's powers cannot be fully controlled unless Mei-Ling does so herself when she becomes the ward-paper. If she separates from Tsien-Ko, many of Tsien-Ko's abilities no longer work (other times it is said that she loses control of herself), so they essentially fight as one. Tsien-Ko is the "body" and Mei-Ling the "mind." Once in a while, however, Mei-Ling does come out to team up with Tsien-Ko. The two fight many battles during, and eventually win the freedom of their mothers' soul, but at the cost of their own lives. Before death however, the spirit of their mother claims she will not let oblivion become their reward, and the twins' souls are reborn as infants in a new life. The two live a happy, normal life in their reincarnation. However, on their 16th birthday, weird things begin to happen to them. They have the same dream and the next night, they fall into a coma and their souls were transported to the Dark Realm, which called to them. They found themselves in weird costumes, and although their memories of their past life are sketchy, things begin to slowly come back to them. They regained their unique power of transformation they had lost during the death of the life preceding this one. Now as saviors and hunters once more, they must find their way home to Earth Realm. History When Dimitri kidnapped Kasumi to use as leverage in his battle against Nabiki Talbain called Frank and the rest of the Darkstalkers to aid in his defeat since Mei-Ling and Tsien-Ko were in the middle of an Exorcism Tsien-Ko left her sister to deal with it only to arrive just after he was dealt with. With nothing left to do but to figure out a way to return Ranma, Akane, and Kasumi to their original universes as well as cure Kasumi of her vampirism. After that was accomplished Tsien-ko left to go help her sister. Because of an inter-border rivalry caused the Kriels trying to circulate fake credit cards in Mongolia under a dummy corporation. This caused problems with the Tsiel especially when some of these fake cards wound up in other territories, which played hob with the human economies within their districts. This forced a meeting of many of the most powerful families and bloodlines in the fairly 'neutral' territory of Nerima, Japan, which was jointly claimed by the Shinma and Shi clans under the mutual clan-ties of their ruling princesses in the first place in order to prevent a full out war. Mei-Ling and Tsien-Ko acted as the escorts of the representative of Tsiel clan Ling-Ko. However on the way they were attacked by a group of Goya and mercenaries sent by Dimitri preventing them from arriving on time. After dispatching them the three cam across Frank,Lenore, Chloe and Kiima. While angered that the Vampire tribal leaders were holding a meeting in Nerima Frank was more focused on Dimitri. Hoping that it wasn’t to late to deal with the problem. At that moment Miyuki and Natsumi speed by in their Suburu with a hoard of Goya chasing after them. While Frank left to go help the two police woman Ling-Ko, Mei-Ling and Tsien-Ko left to find the other representatives to salvage the situation. They arrived just after the survivors had killed their own attacks and Leguire angrily suspicious of her absence. However he quickly changed his tune upon seeing her. With Ling-ko’s arrival Dimitri unleashed hid final trump card a missile however she suspected that something like this would happen and had Mei-Ling and Tsien-Ko quickly deal with it. From there they attempted to figure out what was going on while there was no doubt that Dimitri was trying to start a war between the Kriel and the Tsiel employing humans, Goya and technology didn’t suit his style. Upon the sound of police sirens Ling-ko had her escorts provide a distraction while they pull the others out of the area. She also advised them to bring Yasmina as she was only crystallized so could be rescued. Miyu asked Himiko to help her get back. Himiko childed her for waiting so long to ask for help after everything she’d been through, but Miyu replied she had to keep up appearances before Ling-ko before passing out. Mei-Ling and the others including the trio of Lenore, Chloe and Kiima, along with Blood Mother Ling-Ko, Princesses Miyu and Yui, their respective male companions and---lastly---a dusky skinned M'shulla and a somewhat red-faced Leguire arrived at the Tendo Dojo to find Julian already there along with Donovan and Frank as well as the new Slayer. Identifying Nodoka as the matriarch in charge Ling-Ko requested temporary sanctuary promising that no harm no harm would come to her or hers and that none of her companions would seek untoward advances. As Frank vouched for her Nodoka and Nabiki saw nothing wrong with letting her stay. With that settled M'shulla and Leguire brought Yasmina into the house so that they could revive her. Miyu was surprised when Nodoka recognized her and began to wonder if---perhaps---she might not have underestimated this mortal on their first encounter. With so many undead in her presence the Natsume was forced to leave prompting Kuno to ask if she needed to see Tofu again. This clued in Nabiki that that was were Kasumi must have gone. However Miyuki and Natsume decided to opt out as they had had enough excitement for one night as well as the fact that things were starting to go outside of their jurisdiction. Given how dangerous it was to be wondering around Frank told the two to wait at the dojo and he would call them a cab in the morning. Given all the vampires there this obvious made the two nervous but Julian who also decided to opt out assured them that Ling-Ko wouldn’t allow anyone to break her blood oath with Nodoka. From their Ling-Ko began to undo Yasmina’s crysalist process. As she was doing this Natsumi asked Leguire what a Blood Mother was but he just condescendingly told her to shut up and watch. Reviving Yasmina proved to be a simple task for Ling-Ko. With that finished Leguire complained about being out in the open as well as the fact that Ling-Ko declared the only food source available to be off limits. Though he hastily assured the Blood Queen that they had all had a hard night and he was hungry upon receiving a sharp look from her. By this time Happosai, Genma and Soun had returned home and Happosai immediately succumb to his usual antics. Yui was in shock over being randomly fondled by the impossibly swift moving pervert while Miyu seethed in outrage over the casual grope that she had received in passing, but it was Nagi and Larva who bristled the most with righteous indignation. The former drew his sword while the latter raised his arms as each appeared ready to avenge the dishonor paid to their respective princesses. Julian desperately asked the Saotomes and Tendo patriarch to call him off, but there was nothing they could do. Ling-Ko went supernova hellfire erupted from her body, lancing out to strike the heavens themselves and cause a clear sky to go cloudy, storm clouds congealing moments later, followed rapidly by the flash of instant lightning. Unleashing devastation Ling-Ko hit Leguire and Genma and destroyed everything around her. While checking if everyone was okay they were surprised to see that Happosai had survived. Ling-Ko apologized to Nodoka for her thoughtless actions of breaking her promise. However Nodoka assured her that she didn’t have to apologize as Happosai has that effect on people. Finding out that it was the Demon Master who assaulted them shocked everyone. Yasmina offered to remove him which Nodoka agreed to if she could as Genma and Soun had already tried. Ling-Ko apologized again and despite Nodoka’s protest insisted that she owed her blood obligation and had Julian see to it that the Tendo family was duly compensated. Natsumi and Miyuki took shelter behind the furniture until it was safe to come out. When they did Leguire used that as proof of why they call her the Blood Mother. Miyu quickly stopped him from teasing the two and comforted them with the fact that unlike the rest off them once daylight came they could be safely on their way without fear that the Goya will be hunting them. After that they began to focus on what to do about Dimitri Lenore explained Genma and Soun what was going on causing Genma to change into his cursed form so that Vampires wouldn’t try and drink his blood. Chloe assured to the two that nothing would happen as they were under the Queen’s protection. Though Kiima was still worried about Dimitri Laguire brushed her off as he Yasmina, M'shulla, Tsien-Ko, Mei-Ling were interested in Genma and Soun’s Shoji game specifically the fact that the two were cheating. When BB-Hood and her mercenaries attacked the house Tsien-Ko and Mei-Ling attempted to get Ling-Ko to stand back and let them protect her. However she refused to stay back and cower while Dimitri’s men slaughtered her friends. Even Tsien-Ko gave back in alarm as the Blood Wave struck those men nearest to them and caused them to scream out in utter agony as their blood boiled from within and their flesh turned to blistering hellfire. The two were about to join her when they were captured by Lilith using a magic mirror to trap them in. After torturing the two with the Kamasenken technique he gained from Ranma he gave them to Nagisha the Black Dragon to watch over. She quickly began draining them of their energies, but there was not enough there to be of much nourishment for her needs. When Ranma came to the prison in order to recruit Nagisha only to find them he was about to free them when Nagisha woke up. Seeing the dragon rising up to its full height and looming large before his eyes and his elemental cohorts he looked up and up and swallowed a thick lump that formed in the back of his throat. Demanding to know who disturbed her Karina answered that it was her starting an argument between the two about Nagisha willingly staying prisoner. Her attention was brought to Ranma when she introduced him as her new master. He could not help recognizing that the head of the creature was many times the overall size of his own body, and he was none to happy about the way the dragon was sizing him over, displaying fangs that looked at this range like a row of stalagmites. Nagisha could only reply with scorn when Karina said that she brought him to free her. Ranma finally had enough of the dragon laughing at him and demanded that she show a little appreciation because he was going to rescue her as well as Tsien-Ko and Mei-Ling. The dragon made it clear that she liked it where she was by attacking Ranma. The dragon moved forward and attempted to bite Ranma in half Ranma attempted to use the Senken to protect himself but didn’t heed his elements warnings and was slammed into the wall when he attempted to use the Arashisenken to cancel out the pull of gravity. Nagisha was once again surprised when not only Karina but Latisha and Sharil appeared to flank Ranma as he started to recover. She didn’t know weather to laugh or cry to find out that Latisha had willingly allied herself with Ranma. by this time Ranma had recovered and resumed the battle. By this time Ranma had gotten used to the energy pathways of the prison so to the astonishment of everybody he was able to halt the charging dragon in its tracks using the Yamasenken. By this time the sisters had woken up and tried to warn Ranma about how dangerous Nagisha was. Unfortunately all they ended up doing was distract him allowing Nagisha to ensare him in the same roots she was using to trap the sisters. Ranma wasn’t perturbed by this however and called in the help of his elemental companions. The black dragon was amazed to find itself assaulted by a fellow elemental, but even more so to discover the surge of Ki-force that empowered the creature as it collided with the dark scales of its body. Nagisha refused to give up however so Ranma called forth the aid of Karina to defeat her. With Nagisha defeated Ranma used Sharil to help him heal her when she asked why he would do such a thing after she tried to kill him he replied that it was just what he does. When she still didn’t get it Ranma asked if she enjoyed working with Dimitri. Nagisha finally admitted that she was a slave so Ranma asked if she wanted to go with him. After letting Tsien-Ko and Mei-Ling go she agreed to form a contract with Ranma. With that dealt Ranma asked the sisters if they were feeling alright enough to travel. However because he expanded so much energy during the fight he started to feel the effects of being out of his body for so long. Mei-Ling quickly realized what was going on and knowing that they couldn’t afford to wait until their own strength returns she got up and helped guide Ranma back to his body. Coming to Ranma realized that he was still tied up. Tsien-Ko cut his free revealing that the B-Girls had left him completely naked. Ranma hastily moved his hands to cover up his privates from their gazes. Luckily Nagisha quickly provided him his clothing. From there the three set out to stop Dimitri. They arrived at the battle to find Ling-Ko huddled on the ground with hands moving over private areas of her body. Realizing that she must have gone through far worse then what Dimitri did to them Mei-Ling asked what they could do to help. Asking them to help her stand up Ling-Ko immediately seized Tsien-Ko and bit her on the neck, causing Tsien-Ko to gasp and stiffen while Mei-Ling automatically made a warding sign and prepared to use an Ofudo strip that could control vampiric hunger. Fortunately the drinking was brief and when Ling-Ko pulled back from the stunned Tsien-Ko she had a glint of sanity in her eyes. Unsteadily and with great effort Ling-Ko managed to get back to her feet declaring that Dimitri would pay for what he did. By this point Sun had come over. Trying not to look at her luscious body he gave her his gi top to cover up her nakedness. Ling-Ko was generally touched though the moment was ruined by Happosai asking for a kiss. When Dimitri Jeddah and Pyron left for the Interim realm to complete the spell the rest of the Darkpack had been defeated as shown when the lumbering shape of Victor Gunther Frankenstein was dragged across the field by a furious Natsume, who had somehow managed to find enough chain to imprison the massive cyborg. Darkwulf was shocked at this but John quickly shut him up gripping him by the scruff of his neck and forced him down into the dirt, driving his muzzle into the compacted earth while holding him there with one arm twisted behind the renegade's back. As they tied up the rest of the survivors they realized that Donovan wasn’t there when they tried to figure out a way to follow Dimitri. Tsien-Ko and Mei-Ling also noticed that he had been unusually subdued. As they where discussing why this might be Ranma and Kasumi noticed the gap Dimitri used to enter the Interim realm and she used her new abilities to open it Everyone was ready to rush in but were stopped by Frank who felt it was best to take the strongest among them who were still able to fight, and the rest wait there for them to return. So that if they didn’t manage to stop the spell from being cast, they’ll have a backup plan to prevent a Rakshasa invasion. It was decided that Ranma and Nabiki would lead the way along with Frank, Keiko, Natsume, Kurumi, Talbain, Kasumi and Happosai. While Yasmina and the others remained behind. Tsien-Ko tried to demand that she Mei-Ling and Ling-Ko go as well but Ling-Ko quickly declined as she was in no condition to fight and they would be needed incase the others fail. She then led them away so that they could help her overcome the effects of the Kamasenken. Miyu was worried that the attack hadn’t ended for all they knew the Rakshasa could be building up their strength and preparing another wave of invaders, this time much larger than the last two. Ling-Ko conceded the possibility but since she didn’t sense any impending danger she realized that it must they must have been stopped at their source by their missing allies. Tsien-Ko however Mei-Ling weren’t so sure that they could fend off the main strength of a Rakshasa invasion. Nodokaa just beamed with pride as she knew her son and his wife would do what was necessary. Ling-Ko apologized for doubting her. Still beaming with pride she told them about his four wives and his many other elemental aspects. Tsien-Ko and Mei-Ling who knew about the Elementals wondered what Ranma had to keep four wives and a couple of elemental servants happy. Their conversation attracted the attention of Eve. After they exited the dimensional gate and greeted their friends and family Morgan suddenly grabbed Lilith and began draining her. D demanded to know what she was doing as he started to reach for his own long blade. Only to be told to back off as this was between her and her clone. John explained to the others how Beliol created Lilith to bleed away a portion of Morgan’s power only for her to gain independent life and intelligence after a number of years away from Morgan. Realizing that Morgan was attempting absorb Lilith to combine both aspects of her power D called her out for being such an idiot. Kasumi was able to feel it as well Lilith was different enough from Morgan for them to be two forms of the same person. Lilith was in fact Morgan’s daughter and telling Morgan that she was a clone Beliol way of controlling his daughter by setting her against her own child to insure her compliance. This revelation caused Morgan to suddenly let go of Lilith, who collapsed to the ground and remained as still as a stringless puppet. Fortunately while her life force was weak Lilith was still alive. Dimitri then took that opportunity to grab Genma figuring that as the master of both Ranma and Nabiki absorbing his knowledge would make him even stronger. Unfortunately for Dimitri he also ended up absorbing Genma’s curse making him relatively easy to deal with. By this point the Enforcer’s returned to take Dimitri into custody. Upon finding him in panda form beat up they began laughing freaking everyone out. Having allowed this to go on for most of a minute D finally asked the two what they wanted. Abruptly the two Enforcers ceased their awful laughter, but still dark amusement crinkled about their eyes and lips as Mathais apologized it was just difficult to imagine a more deserving fiend to have such a fate befall him. Since Morgan was Queen of Makai and thus technically, outside of their jurisdiction the two brawny Enforcers lifted up into the air hauling their captive with them in passing and were soon beyond view. By this point Eve made her presence known just as Vlad arrived. Vlad gave a token bow towards Ling-Ko, who regarded him with a full bow of her own, even as Tsien-Ko and Mei-Ling fell to one knee and bowed their heads, as did Leguire, Yasmina, Lenore, Chloe and Talbain. The bearded man gave each of them in turn a sober scrutiny before his eyes fell upon one of those who did not bow to him, who merely looked his way with a curious expression. After exchanging greetings with everyone Vlad quickly and severely dealt with the rest of the Dark Pack. Since Morgan was Queen of Makai and thus technically, outside of his domain he focused on those more fit for his judgment beginning with the, Lord of the Zombies and former Minion to Lord Ozumo. Before the astonished eyes of Darkwulf Drakul banished his Immortal essence to another plane more suited to his nature. Allowing him to work off the bad karma of his many sins and find the path of redemption by his own means. Unfortunately as a renegade who betrayed his own pack, a kinslayer and oath breaker Vlad was not so lenient with Darkwulf. all at once the ground beneath his clawed feet dissolved, and all at once tentacled arms rose up to wrap themselves around his limbs and torso, drawing him down into the pit as it swallowed him whole mere seconds later, the plaintive wine of his howl lingering on seconds beyond his physical passing. Drakul then addressed Ling-Ko and apologized for Dimitri’s actions against her. Ling-Ko quickly forgave him stating that it was fortuitous that matters turned out as they did since she was able to find solace to remedy the effects of his deeds against her person. Without meaning to Tsien-Ko and Mei-Ling glanced elsewhere, the cheeks of one becoming rosy while the blue pallor of the other flushed to an almost blueberry coloration. With that he gave his farewell to everyone before he and Eve departed on their way. Ling-Ko assured BB-Hood that Lilith will have special needs that will be attended to. Her strength would return but it is doubtful that she will be too forgiving around her own mother once the truth of their relationship has fully sunk in. so she will need a friend to cheer her up and get past this troubling revelation. Mei-Ling also brought up the issue of her misspent youth and heretofore wasted potential. Something Tsien-Ko was against given how much trouble she was when just operating on raw talent. Since the trouble of the night was over they agreed. However Lenore was quick to point out that as a novice Queen life will be completely different for Kasumi. Not to mention that they still needed to make peace between the various tribes. Leguire and Link-Ko weren’t really worried about this however as they had the backing of the King of tribe Jezebel, and even the ruling Council must heed his word on such important matters. By this point Donovan spoke up as they still hadn’t realized that Kasumi wasn’t a Queen of the Vampires but a Goddess. This revelation was even more surprising but it was ultimately Kasumi’s destiny. To say everyone was shocked by this revelation was an understatement. Nabiki arguing about how sudden it was only to be calmed down by Keiko in her usual way. Ranma seeing this used the Kamasenken to get her to let Nabiki go. The others watched the Saotome pair walking off together, then Ling-Ko turned to Nodoka agreeing with her assessment that he was indeed very talented and a credit to her family. However she pleaded with Nodoka to see to it that he keeps the secret of the Kamasenken to himself for the sake of all humanity. When Nodoka answered that Ranma knew how to conduct himself in a Manly manner Ling-Ko replied that that was the problem. Tsien-Ko and Mei-Ling agreed in tacit dismay, recalling vividly what they had suffered at the hands of Dimitri and his borrowed Kamasenken techniques. Powers and abilities Due to her transformation, Tsien-Ko has abilities beyond the human form and is one of the few humans who can stand on equal footing with a darkstalker. Her ghostly traits allow her to run across air and even disappear temporarily (during dashes). Her sleeves contain far more weapons that should be able to be contained in them, which she uses for attacks. The weapons Tsien-Ko uses include a saw, knives, a sword, a chain, a giant gong that can emit sonic-waves when struck, a spiked flail, and variety of other weapons. Weapons and Abilities *Kunai *Giant gauntlets *Knives *Giant saw blade *Weights *Spiked balls *Giant daggers *Axe *Shuriken *Star blocks *Mei-Ling *Swords *Boomerangs *Rocks *Sledgehammer *Small barrels *The ability to run on air *The ability to teleport or disappear for a limited amount of time *Chains *Chinese bombs *Bonsai Tree Plants Category:Continuum-59343921